The Shape shifter
by 4evaGumballFan345
Summary: It seems to be a normal day, but that all changes when Gumball discovers new shape shifting abilities. (This is a short story deal with it!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is a new idea that I recently got, which sounded good to me.**

 **So, you know all those moments in the show when Gumball would, you know, turn into something else.. The Money and The Scam as examples?**

 **Well this story is based on that, and basically explores what would happen if he found out about it, before those episodes took place.**

 **Before I begin this story, I just want to note that this takes place NOT IN THE CANON, but is before any episodes where the shapeshifting occurred. If that sounded confusing, sorry?**

 **Anyway, with that said, ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter one: A normal day?**

It was another everyday average day in Elmore, as the two Watterson brothers were bored out of their skull in the backyard.

"Anything interesting yet?.." Gumball asked, bored as heck.

Darwin shook his head.

"Nope.."

Nicole stepped out into the yard, noticing their delema.

"Are you going to do something or what? You've been sitting there for at least two hours." She said, with an annoyed look on her face.

Suddenly, Richard came outside as well, with a joyful grin on his face.

"Oh boyyys! I think I have a solution for your boredom!"

They quickly sat up with relief, hoping what their father had in mind was actually fun.

Richard came down the steps, with his hands behind his back.

"I came up with a new game! I thought you guys might want to join in!"

Gumball sighed, while shaking his head in disaprovement.

"Dad is it one of those fantasy role-play things you and those guys always do? If it is, I'm out."

Richard shook his head no in reply.

"Nope. It's even better!"

"What could possibly be better than your fantasy games? Is it checkers?"

Darwin shot him an angry glare, before facing back to Richard.

"Tell us what it is Mr. Dad, I'm listening."

"I call it, Dare or do." Richard said happily.

"Dare or do?" Gumball questioned.

"Yep! The rules are simple! Do a dare, and if you don't do it correctly or you fail, you have to do what the darerer says!"

"Dad 'darerer' isn't a word." Gumball said with a frown, knowing this game might be boring.

"Well it is now! Do you want to play?"

Darwin happily agreed, while Gumball just shrugged.

"Okay then. First dare! You have to find what materials you can and dress up like a butler! And if you don't, you have to be my servants for a week!"

"Butlers and servants are the same thing."

Darwin punched Gumball in the arm, trying to get him to stop making rude comments.

"Ow! Okay sorry, geez."

"Your dare starts... Now!" Richard declared, pressing the timer on the watch.

Gumball and Darwin quickly went into the house, and grabbed what they could to make themselves butlers.

"Okay.. Now what do butlers wear..." Gumball had a questioning look, as he thought what to do.

"Fancy mustaches! Butlers always have those right?"

They continue to come up with things that butlers wore, each coming up with idea after idea.

Darwin stopped thinking for a second, and looked at Gumball with a curious look on his face.

Noticing this, Gumball looked at him as well.

"Darwin is there something wrong? Why are you staring at me like that?"

Noticing the same thing, they both smiled.

* * *

Richard fell asleep on the couch, after waiting for almost half an hour for the two.

"Dad we're done!"

Startled, he woke up, and looked at the two, looking at their outfits.

"Hm.."

He looked at Darwin, who hardly looked like an actual butler.

But since Richard wasn't as bright, he thought it as good.

Looking at Gumball, he squinted his eyes for a second with suspicion.

Gumball's butler outfit looked well done, but strangely looked to be the same color as his normal clothes, along with the fancy mustache and hair being his normal fur color.

Again, Richard shrugged this off, and concluded his results.

"Well, looks like you win."

Gumball and Darwin cheered in victory, relieved they wouldn't be his servants for a week now.

"Yeah! I knew that plan using that weird thing worked!" Darwin cheered, before realizing what he said and covered his mouth quickly.

Richard gave a smug face, and they finally gave up.

"Okay.. Fine.. I guess we sort of cheated.." Gumball confessed.

"Nice one boys, you got me good there. Now what was the trick you used?"

The boys looked at each other worried, not knowing how well to explain this.

"Well.. We were thinking about what butlers wear.. Then boom! I was a butler!" Gumball explained, nervousness still on his face.

Anais looked up from her book, with an annoyed look.

"Gumball that's physically impossible."

"I swear I didn't do anything! Even Darwin saw with his own eyeballs!" Gumball exclaimed, Darwin nodding in agreement at his statement.

Nicole was there in the doorway, also listening to the conversation.

"Look Gumball, things like that don't just magically happen okay?" Anais continued to have an annoyed look on her face.

Suddenly, the butler outfit that Gumball was wearing shifted and formed back into his usual normal clothes.

Nicole and Anais both had surprised looks on their faces, Richard had his mouth gaping open with surprise, and Darwin had a bit of a surprised look on his face as well.

"See? I did absolutely nothing and then that happened!"

Nicole came out from the doorway, with a questioning look on her face.

"Are you sure you didn't do anything?" She asked.

"I didn't do anything at all!" Gumball replied.

Nicole thought for a moment, trying to think of what this was.

"Hm.. Wear that outfit again."

The outfit then came back.

"Now go back to your normal clothes."

He did as she said, and the outfit changed back into his normal clothes.

Thinking, Nicole finally drew her conclusions.

"Hm.. Gumball, I think you're like your girlfriend.." She concluded.

Gumball had a look of confusion on his face.

"I'm a fairy?"

Nicole faced palmed, groaning at his response.

"No, a shape shifter.."

"Oh.. That's what you meant.."

A grin appeared on his face, as he was no longer confused.

"This is so cool!"

Nicole sighed, knowing that would probably be his reaction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **And that is chapter one! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Let me know what you think! Is it good?**

 **Anyway, see you in the next chapter! (because yes there is a chapter two)**

 **Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

 **Here is a chapter two for some reason!**

 **Quick disclaimer this is season three, before season four. Kind of takes place a little bit after The Shell episode.**

 **Another disclaimer. Yes, I am aware of those 'technically shape shifting' moments from seasons one and two, I was just too lazy to rework this entire chapter to fix that.**

 **With that said, enjoy the chapter!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Penny! Penny!"

Responding to her name, she turned around, seeing Gumball running towards her.

He stopped, as he was almost out of breath due to running almost five blocks.

"Gumball are you okay?.." Penny had worry on her face.

"Yes.. I'm fine.."

"Why were you running like that?.. Is something wrong?.."

Gumball shook his head no, as he got back up.

"No, nothing's wrong. I'm just excited, you know?"

"Well what are you so excited about?"

"I'm like you."

Penny was a bit confused by this response, not knowing what he was talking about.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, you know how you can turn into different creatures from emotions?"

"Yes.."

Gumball now had a smile on his face, still excited.

"I can shape shift too!"

Penny was a bit suspicious by this, still confused whether he was lying or not.

"Okay.. Then.. What can you do?" She asked, hoping to see some proof.

Soon, the butler outfit from earlier came back.

"Isn't this great?!"

A bit surprised, Penny nodded.

"So when did this start happening?" She asked.

"Well, I was with Darwin playing Dad's game that he came up with, and it just happened right then and there. I didn't do _anything_."

"Wow, well is there any other things you can do?"

For the next hour, the two were experimenting on what Gumball could shape shift to, each being interesting for him.

* * *

It was now six thirty, as Penny and her family were sitting at their table eating dinner.

"So Penny, how was your day?" Her mother asked.

"Well.. It was interesting to say the least."

"Really? What happened?"

"Well, I found something new today."

"And what was that?"

"Gumball can shape shift."

Mr. Fitzgerald spat out the drink in his mouth, due to hearing this sentence.

"Watterson can wha?"

"I know, it's kind of surprising.. It surprised me too truthfully." Penny said, expecting this reaction.

* * *

Soon after a few days, most people seemed to know about the shape shifting now, since Gumball was practically showing it off a lot.

It wasn't really annoying for anyone, since they all knew it was the same for Clayton too.

So after that, nothing really changed much for anyone.

The shape shifting, was okay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **UGHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **I'm sorry if this chapter was like, SUPER short, but what can I expect? It's literally eight PM where I'm at right now, of course I'm tired.**

 **Anyway, that is The Shape Shifter.**

 **'What?! You're ending it so soon?!' You might ask.**

 **Well, it's kind of really a one-shot kind of thing, so that's why.**

 **I only made a second chapter so that everyone else found out about the shape shifting in the story.**

 **So what did you think? Was this a good story? Let me know!**

 **With that said, thank you for reading this story!**


End file.
